Becoming One
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Bela Swan and Edward Cullen are in love, with their wedding less than a year away they decide to become one without thinking of the consquences. rated m in case. MPREG Edward/boy version of Bella
1. Become One

I don't own twilight. Here are a few things you need to know about this story:

Edward is human but he is awaiting his transformation. He is adopted into a family of vampires.

Bela (which is a man's name too who knew) is a boy version of the beloved Bella he has all her characteristics

The wedding won't happen as fast as it did in the book.

Instead of a girl Charlie and Renee had a boy

They have already graduated

All characters are the same other than that

* * *

"Edward?" Bela asked his lover as they lay on a big bed in Edward's room. They laid side by side holding hands. Edward played with Bela's silver engagement band. Edward turned his head towards his lover. "I want to talk about something. Something important" Bela stared deep into Edward's green eyes. "I love you Edward and I know that not long from now we will be vampires. I want to experience every humanly thing possible. I want to go all the way." Edward stared at Bela for a moment. Edward sat up quickly. He put his knees to his chin.

"I want to too" Edward said softly. "But what if something happens like what if we hurt each other or Carlisle or Esme walk in on us?" Bela got on his knees and slid up to Edward. He kissed Edwards neck softly. Edward tilted his head to the side.

"Let's become one Edward" Bela whispered seductively into Edward's ear. Edward turned his head and kissed Bela softly.

"Let's become one Bela" Bela smiled. He loved Edward and he wanted to show it in a more physical way. Edward wanted to do the same. "I love you so much" Edward said softly.

"I love so much also" Bela replied as they prepared to become one

* * *

Alright so if you think I should keep going please review. I would have written more but I wanted to see how it would go. I also wanted to give a shout out to Alexmaxcullen if it wasn't for her this story would be one confusing story.


	2. Revalations

I don't own twilight. I was originally going to make Bela the pregnant one but by special request from Nessie910 I will make Edward the pregnant one. Thank you for all your reviews

* * *

_2 months later_

Edward woke up next to Bela. He ran a hand through Bela's brown hair. Bela stirred. Edward quickly pulled his hand away and sat up. The room started to spin. He held his head. His stomach instantly did summer saults. He threw his legs over the bed and stood up. This strange sensation had been with him for two weeks .He walked over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the body length mirror.

"_Am I gaining weight?"_ he asked himself. He noticed his abs were disappearing.

"Edward?" he heard a sleepy Bela say. He went to Bela's side.

"Hey there" Edward said softly. Bela sat up.

"You don't look so good are you okay?" he asked his lover.

"Yeah I think the sickness is back." Edward replied.

"I think you need to talk to Carlisle" Bela suggested. Edward nodded.

"I think I've gain weight" Edward said. Bela shook his head.

"No there's no way you look the same" Bela pointed out. "Let's sum up your symptoms"

"I'm tired, I have an appetite like there's no tomorrow, I'm bloated, I throw up sometimes and I have been emotional" Edward explained. Then he realized something. He had been around Carlisle enough to know peoples symptoms. "What if I'm pregnant?"

"Oh come on!" Bela laughed.

"I'm serious Bela," Edward said. "What if I am having a baby?" Edwards mind was going everywhere. What if he was pregnant?

* * *

Edward went down to the kitchen in attempt to get his mind off of his idea. He saw Alice sitting on the couch. She had her iPod in her ears.

"Baby baby baby ohh" she sang. Edward started to cry. He saw Carlisle sitting at the island. He was reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Edward" he said cheerfully. "How did you sleep?" Edward stood there staring at him.

"Carlisle I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

There it is I know they are short. So please review with genders and names of the baby.


	3. Daddy Carlisle

I don't own twilight. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

Carlisle dragged Edward down the hall to his study. The study was cluttered with books.

"What do you mean you think you're pregnant?" he whispered.

"I think I'm pregnant just that" Edward whispered back. Carlisle just stood there. He looked into Edwards eyes. Edward was on the verge of crying.

"Alright" Carlisle sighed. He walked over to his desk and opened a closet. Carlisle stayed in there for a few moments then he pulled out a machine. Carlisle took a bottle of blue gel out. He walked over to Edward. He pulled a chair out for Edward next to the machine. Edward sat down. Edward was scared but what else could he do? Bela thought he was crazy. "I'm sure you know that this is an ultrasound machine and it will pick up anything like if you are pregnant so lean back and lift up your shirt." Edward did as he was told. "This is going to be cold." Carlisle squirted quite a bit of gel on Edward's abdomen. He shivered. Carlisle turned the machine on and took a wand out and scanned it across Edward's abdomen. Suddenly the room was filled with a heartbeat. Carlisle's eyes widen. "Edward you're pregnant" Edward looked at the screen.

"What?" Edward said franticly. "Pregnant…. how? How is this even possible? I can't be pregnant! Men don't get pregnant!"

"What are you talking about you can't get pregnant?" Carlisle screeched. "You were the one who confronted me about you being pregnant!"

"Yeah well I thought you were going to slap me" Edward said "and then say Edward you are such an idiot! Men don't get pregnant!" Carlisle whipped off the gel and turned off the machine. Edward put his head in his hands. He started to sob. Carlisle kneeled in front of Edward. He touched Edwards shoulder. Edward embraced his adoptive father in a tight hug. Edward sobbed in his shoulder.

"Shhhhhhhh it's alright" Carlisle soothed Edward.

"I'm scared. What if Bela doesn't want it?" Edward sobbed. Edward felt a new set of hands on his shoulders. He jumped and looked back. Bela stood there with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Edward!" he exclaimed. Edward quickly got up and embraced Bela.

"Please….. Bela" Edward sobbed "please… don't leave me" Bela brushed Edwards's hair back with his hand.

"I'm not. I would never." Bela said. "I love you and our baby. I'm right here" the room was filled with loud Spanish music.

"EMMETT!" Carlisle screamed. Carlisle stormed out of the room. Bela rubbed Edwards back. The music stopped as they left.

"Go get some rest. You two need it" Bela led Edward to their room. Edward kissed Bela passionately. Bela left the room. Edward went to the mirror and stood there. He put his hands to his stomach. He tried to envision himself with a giant swollen belly. He was happy but he was so scared. He thought of what if he wasn't strong enough for the baby. He couldn't live if he miscarried. His bedroom door opened.

"Hey here's your laundry" he heard Rosalie say. He still stood there lifeless. "Fine don't talk to me"

"I'm pregnant, Rosalie" Edward said softly but loud enough she could hear what he said. "I'm having a baby"

* * *

Alright there it is. Now please review and if you have any ideas for gender name or idea for something to happen in the story just review with your idea or private message me. I would be happy to put your idea in the story if I can


	4. Godmother

I don't own twilight.

* * *

"What do you mean you are having a baby?" Rosalie asked. Edward turned to Rosalie with his hands still on his growing stomach.

"I am having a baby, Rosalie." He said again. "I wasn't feeling so good and I noticed a little weight gain and I asked Carlisle about it and he did an ultrasound and I am pregnant" Rosalie pulled Edward into a hug.

"I am going to be a good godmother" she said as she pointed at Edward. Edward started to laugh.

"Only you would-"Edward stopped and put a hand to his mouth. He ran to the waste basket and dispensed him guts. Rosalie walked over and rubbed his back. Edward whipped his mouth.

"Morning sickness?" Rosalie asked. Edward nodded slowly. "I think we should get you something to eat, are you up for it?"

"Yeah." Rosalie picked Edward up bridal style. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN?" he screamed. Rosalie carried him slowly down stairs.

"No way your highness will your feet never touch the ground while you are pregnant"

"Why are you so nice to me? You wouldn't even do this when I had a broken ankle from fighting that dude James."

"Because you were stupid you're a human who fought a massive vampire! That's a death sentence!"

"Yeah well he was trying to hurt my boyfriend!"

"WAZZ UP PREGGO!" Emmett yelled. Edward started to sob.

"How do you know I'm pregnant?" Edward asked.

"Alice"

* * *

Alright here is a short one. Remember what i said review with ideas I am totally open to them


	5. Jacob

I don't own twilight. One more thing I forgot to mention. Jacob is the same in this story so he is in love with Bela

* * *

Morning came to the Cullen house hold quickly. Bela woke up beside his pregnant fiancée. Bela still couldn't believe that in about he was going to be a daddy. He envisioned Edward sleeping soundly like in the movies. Bela sighed. He got out of bed and looked at Edward. Edward's mouth was open wide and lying next to his mouth was a puddle of drool and suddenly a snore came out of Edward's mouth, so much for that day dream. Bela let it go as he showered and got ready for the day. Today he was going to go see Jacob for the first time since Bela told Jacob he was engaged. Then after that he had to tell his dad that Edward was pregnant. The thing was while Bela was gone Edward was going to be alone for the rest of the day. The Cullen's were going to go hunt and Carlisle was going to get supplies for Edward's pregnancy. Bela agreed with Rosalie. Edward needed to stay off his feet and Bela was going to convince Jacob to babysit Edward. Bela slowly walked down to the kitchen and went out the backdoor. He got into his truck and sighed. He didn't know how Jacob would react but he knew it wouldn't be pretty. Bela drove the long ways to La Push.

When he reached Jacobs house, Jacob was already outside even though it was nine in the morning. He was loading motorcycles on his truck. Bela got out and walked towards him.

"Hey Jake" Bela said casually as he put his hands in his pockets. Jacob looked up at him.

"Hey Bela" he said softly. He whipped his hands on his jeans. He pulled Bela into a tight hug. "I've missed you"

"Same here" Bela replied as they parted. "I need to ask you a favor actually"

"What's up?" Jacob asked as he shrugged his shoulders. He pulled out a bottle of water and started to drink it.

"Edward's pregnant" Bela said quickly. Jacob spit the water out. He looked at his love interest like he was crazy. "No joke."

"Okay so what's that got to do with me?" he asked.

"I need you to watch him." Bela said quickly.

"NO WAY NO HOW!"

"Please Jacob" Bela pleaded. "I don't want Edward to get hurt while we're gone please it would make me happy"

"No" Jacob said flatly.

"Please it would mean a lot to me" Bela said with a pouting look. He gave Jacob the puppy dog look.

"With the face and the eyes and the UGH! ILL DO IT" Jacob said disgusted.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Bela said happily. "Be at the Cullen's at 3"

* * *

Edward woke up to the sun shining through his windows. He sat up and yawned. He stretched out his arms widely. He rubbed his eyes and saw a blonde sitting at his desk.

"Rosalie?" he asked sleepily. Rosalie got up and stood next to his bedside. Suddenly the room started to spin. His hands flew to his stomach. Edward felt his dinner rise. In a flash Rosalie had a trash can next to his face. Edward then ducked his head into can. He sobbed. He was sweating like crazy.

"Bela" he choked out. Rosalie sat down next to him.

"He isn't here right now he had to go talk to his dad" she said softly. Edward motioned Rosalie to remove the can. "So shall we have breakfast in bed on down stairs in the kitchen?"

"I am going to the kitchen." Edward said. He got out of bed. Rosalie studied Edward's clothes. He was clearly wearing Bela's clothes. A simple brown t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Edward started to walk around the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Rosalie exclaimed. She walked up and picked him up bridal style. He sighed heavily.

"Okay if you must." Edward started "don't go to fast. I'm already nauseated." Rosalie nodded. When Rosalie got downstairs she set Edward down at the long dining room table that was connected to the kitchen. Whatever happened in the kitchen happened in the dining room too. Carlisle and Rosalie sat down next to him.

"Good morning sleepy head or shall I say afternoon" he said happily. He picked up the newspaper and began to read. Edward looked down at his watch. It was one o' clock. Esme danced into the room. She rubbed Edward's shoulders.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked in her sweet voice. Edward held his tiny stomach.

"I guess I'm good" he replied. She smiled brightly.

"Good" she said cheerfully. "So what will it be for breakfast?" Edward thought for a moment.

"Can I have some cottage cheese?" He asked.

"Of course" Esme smiled.

"_Good"_ Carlisle thought_ "he's trying to be healthy"_ Esme was half way to the kitchen when:

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed. "Can you out some peaches on it?"

"Of course" Esme smiled again. Esme walked into the kitchen and pulled out the peaches and started to cut them up. Then she took out a bowl and the container of cottage cheese.

"_I'm glad he's choosing healthy things, which reminds me I need to talk to him about his weight" _Carlisle thought.

"Wait Esme!" Edward exclaimed suddenly "can you put some hot fudge sauce over it please?"

"_I knew this was too good to be true_" Carlisle thought.

"Of course sweetie" Esme smiled. Emmett walked into the dining room.

"Hey little bro!" he exclaimed. He ruffled Edward's hair then sat down next to his wife.

"YO Edward!" Jasper yelled happily as he sat down a chair from Carlisle. Next Alice walked in.

"Hi Edward!" she was all jumping for joy. She walked over and kissed Edwards small tummy.

"Edward we need to talk" Carlisle started.

"Oh no not the sex talk"

"No I hardly need to talk to you about that" Carlisle replied. "The last time I weighed you, you were 100 pounds. Now that you are pregnant you need to gain weight and since your underweight I want you to gain at least twenty-five to forty pounds" Edward nodded.

"I'll do anything for the baby" he said with tears in his eyes. Esme walked in with the bowl and a spoon. She set it in front of Edward and sat down next to her husband. Edward started to eat. He didn't realize that everyone was staring at him. Halfway through the bowl he saw.

"What?"

"That's a pretty unique dish" Emmett laughed. Edward dropped the spoon.

"Oh no" he said "I'm turning into a freak." Edward started to cry. Rosalie got angry.

"No you are not!" she exclaimed. "If that's what the baby wants that's what the baby is going to get. Now eat or I will feed you." Edward rolled his eyes.

"No you-"he was interrupted by Rosalie shoving cottage cheese in his mouth.

* * *

Alright next chapter Jacob baby sits! Now if you have any ideas for what could happen during let me know and please review


	6. Snookie

**I don't own twilight. Now let's see what happens when Jacob comes to play:**

* * *

After Rosalie finished stuffing Edward with cottage cheese, she took him over and laid him on the couch.

"Why do you guys treat me like a doll?" Edward asked annoyed. Emmett looked at Rosalie. Surprisingly Jasper answered.

"Because little bro, you are like Snookie" he explained as he laid a blanket over Edward. He could tell Edward was tired. "Your pregnancy was so unexpected and epic" Edward shook his head and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep.

Edward drifted off to sleep quicker than anything. Rosalie sat on the floor next to him. She brushed his hair back with her hand.

"So Carlisle when will we be expecting our niece?" Alice whispered. Emmett glared at her.

"Like you don't already know when our nephew will come?" Emmett laughed sarcastically.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched "keep your voice down you'll wake him." Esme walked in from the kitchen and sat down next to Edward. He didn't stir; he just moved his head into her lap.

"Rosalie is right he does need his sleep" Esme said softly. "Carlisle dear, what time did Bela say Jacob was coming?" Carlisle turned to look at his wife.

"He should be here"

"Oh he is!" Alice exclaimed. "Can't you smell it?"

"OH GOSH!" Jasper exclaimed. The doorbell rang. Edward moaned from the sound. Jacob walked in the crowded room.

"I'm here. Now you guys can leave"

Three hours later Edward finally woke up. He sat up slowly. He looked around. He saw Jacob in the kitchen making a sandwich. Edward shuffled into the kitchen sleepily. He saw Jacob put pickles on his sandwich.

"That's my jar of pickles!" Edward yelled. Jacob gave Edward a disgusted look.

"You act like I care" Jacob yelled back.

"Why don't you just leave?" Edward said as he started to cry. "I can take care of myself!" Jacob laughed.

"I am only here because I am making Bela happy unlike you who Mrs. Hormonal" Jacob snapped back. "Besides you can't take of yourself! Blondie and your mommy take care of you."

"Rosalie only takes care of me out of the goodness of her heart."

"Yeah right both of us know that she wants a baby and she sees you as an opportunity to have one"

"that's not true!" Edward sobbed. "She is an awesome sister and you don't know anything about them so let's talk about the real reason you hate me. It's because I am engaged to Bela and not you!" Jacob just sat there in silence.

Bela and the Cullens got home at the same time. Alice walked up to Bela.

"So do you think they killed each other?" she asked him.

"I hope not" they all walked in. they saw Edward and Jacob sitting on opposite sides of the couch with their arms crossed across their chest.

"So boys" Bela said as he sat between the two boys. "How was your day?"

"Good" Edward said quickly. Jacob faked yawned.

"Oh look at the time! I got to get home and do laundry cook dinner and wash the cat" Jacob got up at the same time Edward did. They walked away from each other.

"STUPID DOG!" Edward yelled at Jacob.

"STUPID PREGGO!"

"That went great" Bela whispered to himself

* * *

**Alright so remember if you want give me some ideas** **or gender and name ideas for the story. Thank you guys for reading! I want to see what you want to see happen next! So got down and review please**


	7. Let's Get Loud

**I don't own twilight. I want to give a shout out to Nessie910 she is the reason I keep going with this story. So thank you.** **This will be a short chapter about Edwards's emotions**

* * *

Edward's POV

I woke up to Jenifer Lopez music blaring through the house. I rub my eyes and look at the clock. It was 4:57 in the afternoon. I get up out of my empty bed. Rosalie, Esme, Bela and Alice went out to get more food. Heaven only knows why. I get up and look down the hall. Of course it's coming from Emmett's room. I stormed down there. I am trying to get my rest for the baby and myself. I barge into the room. I saw Emmett and Jasper dancing with maracas.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I scream. "ARE YOU AWARE PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING?"

"Well preggo we thought you were in the bathroom." Emmett explained.

"Oh so you thought I was in the bathroom?"I snapped back. "Well maybe next time check!"

"Sorry" jasper said. I cross my arms across my chest. I start to cry. Why am I so mean?

"I'm sorry" I sob "I didn't mean to be mean" Emmett gives me a hug.

"We love you little bro"

* * *

**I know it was really short but hey review with what you want to see next**


	8. Christmas

**I don't own this story male pregnancy only last 3 months so we can speed things up so when I say he's a certain week I mean that's what his body looks like. For example if he was 20 weeks, he would only be 2 months but he looks 20 weeks. It's been two weeks since Edward found out I want to give a shout out to Nessie910 she is the reason I keep going with this story. So thank you.**

* * *

"Bela what if something is wrong with the baby?" Edward asked worriedly. Bela pulled him into a hug.

"It won't be" he said reassuringly. Edward wasn't just scared for the baby. He was scared about the birth. He worried if he was strong enough to actually push a baby out of him and if he could what would happen. He started to sob as he held tightly to his husband. Edward was lying on an operating table. He breathed deeply as Carlisle came back in from the blood test.

"Alright Edward" he said. "You are definitely pregnant. The blood test confirmed that" Carlisle sat down in his chair. "Like we didn't know between the mood swings and pickle runs" he mumbled. "Other than that everything looks great." Edward and Bela smiled. Suddenly the doors flew open. Everyone heard the clicking of high heels on the wooden floor they all looked towards the sound and saw Rosalie storming in.

"Why wasn't I told that a sonogram was being done?" she said angrily. "Who's idea was it" Edward raised his hand slowly "why"

"Because I want an intimate moment with my fiancée"

"Well he won't be your fiancée for long Alice is planning the wedding already"

"What?" Bela asked. "Why don't you go check on that okay?" he pushed Rosalie out the door. He walked back to his fiancée. He took Edward's hand. Carlisle lifted Edward shirt up. There was a tiny bump on his abdomen.

"Why do I already have a bump?" Edward said. He started to shake. Bela kissed his forehead.

"It's alright Edward" Carlisle said calmly. "You're bigger which is good because that means the baby is growing"

"But why so big so quickly?" Edward exclaimed. Bela put another kiss to his lover's forehead.

"A typical male pregnancy lasts three months, which means a trimester a month. Now when I saw you are let's say I say you are eight weeks which means you look eight weeks pregnant and the baby is at eight weeks." Edward nodded. Edwards's heart stopped racing. Carlisle took the ultrasound machine out. He grabbed the gel. "This will be cold" Carlisle squirted the gel on Edward's abdomen. He took the wand out and scanned it across the swollen abdomen. A tiny heartbeat filled the room.

"that's ours Edward that's all ours" Bela whispered into Edwards ear. He kissed Edward passionately.

"Well the baby looks healthy. You're about 10 weeks." Carlisle said. "The baby is due around Christmas"

"A Christmas baby!" Edward said happily. "I know what I am going to get you for Christmas!"

After everyone was done with Edward, Bela suggested a bath. Edward needed it. He wanted the hot water to soothe his aches and pains. The truth was he wanted to take one with Bela. Edward leaned up against Bela's warm chest. He sighed. Bela rubbed Edwards bump softly under the water. Edward closed his eyes and sighed. Bela moved one hand and brushed Edward's hair on his head back.

"Thank you" Bela said softly. Edward smiled.

"For what?" he asked. His eye still closed shut.

"For everything." Bela replied "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Bela Swan."

Ten minutes later Bela heard a soft snore from Edward. He got out and carried Edward to bed. He grabbed a robe and tossed it on himself and then dressed Edward. He put the un-mentionables on then he put on Edward's navy pajama bottoms on Edward. He grabbed the matching button up shirt and slipped it on. Edward didn't stir, he just slept. Bela buttoned up the shirt. The pajamas were oversized but he knew Edward was comfortable. He put on his regular necessities then he put on basketball shorts and a tee shirt. He tucked Edward in. he got into bed himself and rested his head on his unborn child. He drifted off into a deep sleep feeling happier than ever.

* * *

**Alright now please review with what you want to see happen**


	9. Sick Feelings

**I don't own twilight. We are going to take a jump because something will happen**

* * *

_15 weeks_

Edward was on his way out of his bedroom. He knew Rosalie was away so she wouldn't spy on him or try to pick him up. He went out of the room when:

"PUT ME DOWN ROSA-"Edward screamed and kicked his feet. "Bela? What are you doing?" Bela carried his lover down to the kitchen.

"I am having an intimate moment with my husband to be and I sent everyone away so that you and I can go baby shopping." He set Edward down. Edward walked to the cabinet and pulled out a can of goober peanut butter and jelly swirl. He grabbed a spoon and dived in. Bela looked down at his phone for moment while Edward was distracted. He saw two new texts.

_Bela everything will be ready for tonight! The hunt is almost done. Once you guys leave we will go in the backyard and decorate. Thank Goodness you men chose your rings! Now remember when you get home go through the front and dress right. TIE AND JACKET. Don't be like Emmett who wants to go naked! Now have fun baby shopping. Carlisle said the credit card is yours for today. It has no spending limit. Have fun you two!-Alice_

He then looked at the next text.

_Bela don't keep him on his feet all day! If he wants something buy it! Now have fun! Kiss my niece for me-Rosalie_

He looked up at Edward. Edward finished the whole jar. Edward started to feel really woozy and sick to his stomach. He collapsed on the floor. Bela rushed to him.

"I don't feel good Bela" he said. Bela held him. "I don't think I can baby shop today. I just want to sleep. I just feel weird. I feel a little queasy. Can we stay home and watch movies?" Bela nodded.

"Can you walk?" Bela asked. Edward nodded. Bela helped walk Edward to the couch. Edward lay down. Bela put a blanket over Edward. Bela had to tell the gang.

_Hey Rosalie tell everyone that Edwards not feeling good and we are not leaving-B&E3_

_NO_

_Yes now be quiet in the backyard-B&E3_

_I'm coming now_

_No I want today to be peaceful and intimate. -B&E3_

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR yourself-B&E3_

Edward slept through the day. Bela was lucky Edward woke up at around six. The backyard thing was at seven. Bela got Edward into a bath. They laid there in the hot water.

"Edward can I ask you something?" Bela asked softly. He rubbed Edward growing abdomen. Edward kissed Bela's chin.

"Do you want to get married now?"

"Yes, I love you" Bela picked Edward up out of the water and carried him to the bed. "What are we doing?"

"Getting married"

Edward and Bela walked towards the altar. Everything was beautifully decorated. Violets were everywhere. Edward saw his family at the altar. They held hands. The preacher smiled as they stood in front of him. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"We are here today to participate in a most joyous occasion, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, by acknowledging the wedding of Edward and Bela." The preacher turned to Edward. "Edward, do you take Bela to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect him? Share the good times and achievements as well as the hard times and disappointments? Keep him in sickness and in sorrow and to be faithful to him forevermore?" Edward sobbed.

"I do" he said happily. He wanted to kiss Bela. The preacher turned to Bela

"Bela, do you take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect him? Share the good times and achievements as well as the hard times and disappointments? Keep him in sickness and in sorrow and to be faithful to him forevermore?" Bela looked at his pregnant lover. He wanted him.

"I do" he replied happily.

"The rings" Edward grabbed the ring from Alice. Bela grabbed the ring from Rosalie.

"I give you this ring in token and pledge as a symbol of all that we share" Bela said as he placed the gold band on Edward's finger "with my constant faith and abiding love." Bela slid the band on Edward's finger  
Edward placed the ring on Bela's finger "I give you this ring in token and pledge as a symbol of all that we share with my constant faith and abiding love." Edward slid the ring onto Bela's finger.

"Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. We all bear witness to this ceremony you have just performed and you may now call yourselves by those old and respected names, husband and wife. May God bless this union. You may kiss your husband" Edward smiled at Bela. Bela smiled at him. They kissed passionately. Everyone applauded. Edward and Bela were about to walk down the aisle when a rush went to Edwards head. Edward fainted on the floor. Bela rushed to Edward's side.

"Edward!" he screamed. He grabbed Edward. "Edward can you hear me?"

* * *

**I feel so bad. The vows were the same as Marilyn Monroe and Arthur Miller's. Now my fellow readers tell me what wacky things you want to have happen to Edward while he's pregnant**


	10. Unwanted Company

**I don't own twilight. There is another original character. Again I have to thank nessie910 she has helped me a lot.**

* * *

Edward laid on his and Bela's bed fast asleep. After Edward fainted, Carlisle found a few things. Edward was sick. He had a high fever: 100 and he was sick to his stomach. He ached everywhere. He had the was sitting on the other end of the bed brushing back Edward's hair with his hand. He felt Edward's hot head. Bela wanted to cry. His husband was sick. Bela moved his hands to Edward's swollen stomach. Edward was 24 weeks pregnant. Rosalie walked into the room, her high heels clicking on the hard wood floor. She carried a bunch of pillows.

"Rosalie?" Bela asked. "What are you doing?"

"I am building a barrier between the world and Edward. I don't want him anymore sick than what he is" she said.

"Well then how is Carlisle going to get in to check on him?" Bela asked angrily.

"Grrrrrr you Bela!" Rosalie growled. Edward moaned in his sleep. Rosalie rushed to Edward's side. Edward opened his eyes. He grabbed his swollen belly.

"Rosalie go get Carlisle I think something is wrong" Edward said he winced in pain. Rosalie ran out of the room.

"I can believe I am already this pregnant" Edward sighed as he winced again in pain. Bela hugged and kissed his husband. "How far along am I?" Bela looked at Edward.

"24 weeks"

"Oh my God!" Edward exclaimed. "I'm blowing up like a balloon."

"I still love you"

"I love you too"

Meanwhile Carlisle was in his study on his laptop. He was reading the latest on male pregnancies when Alice busted in.

"Carlisle!" she yelled. Carlisle looked up quickly.

"What is it Alice?" he said frantically "Did Jasper and Emmett tape themselves to a tree again?"

"No" she said flatly. "He is coming"

"Who's he"

"Jonathan" Carlisle knew who Jonathan was. Jonathan was a notorious vampire. He killed constantly and got away with it. He was a vampire who had a huge crush on Carlisle. Carlisle was scared of that name.

"Alright Alice hurry and tell the others" Carlisle directed as he stood up from his desk. "He can't know we have humans here. There's no telling what he will do if he finds out about the baby." Alice ran out. Carlisle ran through the house until he head butted with Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" he yelled. "What is it?"

"It's Edward he thinks something is wrong with the baby" Carlisle nodded as he ran to Edwards room.

"Edward, are you alright?" he looked at Edward. Edward was holding his belly tightly. He was sweating.

"I don't know I feel thumping" Carlisle walked over and investigated. He felt Edward's baby.

"The baby is kicking" Carlisle said happily. Rosalie threw Carlisle out of the way. She put her hands on Edward's belly. She felt thumping.

"My niece!" she squealed.

"Rosalie let go of my stomach now!" Edward shoved her away. He cuddled up to Bela. Bela held Edward. Edward's swollen stomach was up against Bela's stomach. Bela put his hands on Edward's belly. "Do you feel the baby?" Bela nodded. He couldn't speak. He was so thrilled and amazed.

"We have a problem" Carlisle said.

"Did Days of our lives get canceled?" Edward said.

"No but-"

"One life to live?"

"no-"

"Young and the restless?"

"NO JOHNATHAN IS COMING" Carlisle screamed.

"Who is Jonathan?" Bela asked.

"He's the man who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell"

"I think you got it pretty good" Edward commented. "You have a grand baby on the way"

"And I am happy about that"

"Well you shouldn't be" a voice said. Everyone turned and saw a man standing next to the window. "Carlisle you're too young to be a grandpa"

"Jonathan go get out of here" Carlisle pleaded. Jonathan ran and pinned him up against the wall.

"HEY!" Edward screamed as he stood up. "DON'T HURT MY DAD" Jonathan turned towards Edward.

"You got a lot of nerve, Edward" Jonathan lunged at Edward put Rosalie ran with Edward to the corner. Jonathan looked at Bela. "Well let's make this interesting" he took Bela's neck and bit down hard.

* * *

**Alright so tell me do you want Bela to become a vampire just yet or not please review**


	11. New Moon

**I don't own twilight**

**Alright! I know it's been a while but I wanted to post up a new chapter. i just wanted to give a shout out to nessie910! She is so sweet she is so the reason i keep writing**

* * *

_30 weeks_

Edward stared out the window in silence. He rubbed his ever-growing belly with his hand. He waited and waited for five weeks for Bela to come home. Ever since Bela changed, Jasper and Emmett kept him away from Edward and the baby. They didn't want any trouble with Bela not being able to restrain himself. Alice went with them to make sure the boys weren't being mean to him.

Edward watched the rain pour down the window at a fast pace. Tears streamed down his face. He whipped them away.

Esme saw the sadness in her son's face. She put the cookies she was making on cooling rack and walked over to Edward. She rubbed his back.

"I just want him here mom." Edward said. He turned around and let her hold him. One of her hands rubbed his back and the other rubbed his swollen stomach. He started to sob.

"I know baby. I know" Esme said. She didn't know what to say. She rocked him from side to side.

Slowly Edward drifted to sleep. Esme picked him up and ran to his room and tucked him in. he latched onto his body pillow and a low snore came from him.

Esme ran downstairs to the kitchen. Rosalie and Carlisle sat there looking at her.

"So is anyone reading my mind?" She asked. "Bela needs to come back now. Edward could die of a broken heart."

Rosalie smiled. "Esme," she said. "He can't actually die from broken heart. It's not possible." Carlisle turned to her.

"Yes they can" He replied. "We need them back especially Bela."

Esme and Rosalie nodded.

"I will go get them" Rosalie said.

"No" Esme protested. "You need to help me take care of Edward."

"I will go get him" Carlisle said. He got up and kissed Esme.

"But wait!" Rosalie protested. "What if something happens like he goes into premature labor or he faints or he goes into a coma or he breaks a bone?!"

"Boy you ramble when you're nervous!" Esme commented. Carlisle pulled out his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"I have my cell phone if you need me" he said. He kissed Esme again and then ran out the back door.

* * *

A jingle came from the laundry room. Esme walked over and pulled out the clothes and put them into a basket. She walked out and went up to Edward's room. She cracked open the door slowly. She saw Edward lying in the bed sleeping. He breathed slowly. She started to put away the clothes.

Esme heard Edward start to sob. She turned to him. She noticed he was awake. She rushed to his side. She wiped Edward's sweaty forehead.

"Everything is okay" she comforted him.

"He can't have my baby" Edward sobbed.

"Who?"

"Jonathan" Edward replied. "He was taking my baby"

"Oh sweetie" she said sweetly. "I promise you he will never take your baby"

Edward nodded and hugged her.

Carlisle had never run faster in his life. He ran to a wooded area. He saw a cabin or as he called it Edward and Bela's wedding gift or as before he called it cabin Esme.

He burst through the doors.

"Hey Carlisle" Bela said. He sat at the coffee table. Bela had red eyes and pale skin now

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Planning my escape" Bela joked. Emmett and Jasper came out.

"Hey" Emmett said. He sat down next to Bela.

"You need to come home Bela now" Carlisle said quickly. "Edward needs you"

Bela stood up quickly so did Emmett.

"He can't leave." Emmett said. "He's not ready." Carlisle smiled with anger.

"If you don't let him leave I will throw you and your little wife out of my house"

"Since you put it like that….." Emmett then turned to Bela. "Bye!"

Bela looked around before running at full speed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Edward sat on the couch eating his second bag of mini Reese's cups. He rubbed his pregnant belly happily. He wasn't deeply happy. He was just content at the moment. Rosalie walked up to Edward and sat down with his feet in her lap. She rubbed Edward's belly.

"Who invited you to this party?" Edward snapped. "Its baby and daddy time not baby and Rosalie time!"

She took her hand of his stomach.

"I'm sorry" he sighed. "It's my hormones. They should just be called horror-mones" she smiled. Edward grabbed her hand and placed it on his belly. They both felt thumping.

"She kicks a lot doesn't she?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah" Edward laughed. "It's strange to think I was actually able to have a biological daughter with Bela."

Rosalie smiled.

Suddenly the door flung open and Bela ran in with a huge teddy bear and a bag of Reese's

"BELA!" Edward screamed. He got up slowly. Bela ran to Edward and held him.

"Oh I missed you so much" Edward sobbed. Bela hugged him. He looked down at his husband's swollen stomach.

"You've gotten bigger" Bela commented happily.

"She's growing"

Edward and Bela kissed.

"How about we have some cookies or Edward has some?" Esme said. Bela led Edward to the kitchen. Bela had his hand on Edward's stomach. Suddenly Edward lost his balance and slipped.

"Edward!" Bela exclaimed. He caught Edward's head.

Edward sat on the floor holding his stomach. He screamed in pain. Bela looked at Edward with panic.

"What's wrong?!" he asked franticly.

"I think my water broke"

* * *

**Gasp! Please review**


	12. Mr Clean

**I don't own twilight.**

Bela paced around the room. He watched Edward sleep. Edward hadn't taken his hands off his swollen stomach. Was Edward really in labor? Bela started to sob. He walked over to Edward's bed and sat down in the chair next to him. He grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

Edward started to stir. His eyes opened. He looked like he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Bela asked.

"My side hurts" Edward whimpered. Bela got up out of the chair and sat on the bed. Edward tried to embrace him but his side was struck by pain.

"Be careful baby" Bela comforted. "The baby broke your rib"

"How?!" Edward asked franticly.

"When you fell down, you startled the baby and she kicked pretty hard" Bela replied. Rosalie walked into Carlisle study. She walked up to the bed.

"I am so sorry Edward" she pleaded. Edward looked at her.

"What are you sorry for?" Edward asked. "It's not your fault that I'm in labor."

"Actually your not in labor" Carlisle said as he walked in. he held some x-ray's in his hands. "When you fell you startled the baby and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Edward said. "Get to the good part."

"Well what exactly is wrong?" Bela asked.

"You water hasn't broken" Carlisle replied. "Your rib is broken and it needs to heal"

"But if my water isn't broken then why was my booty wet" Edward snapped.

"That's why I was apologizing" Rosalie said. "I had just finished mopping the floor when you fell"

"Its alright I forgive you" Edward said. She hugged him.

"So what can he do to feel better?" Bela asked.

Carlisle thought for a second. "He needs to be on bed rest for a while just until his rib heals"

"OH GREAT!"

Edward lay in his bed wiggling his toes. He couldn't think. He wanted to get up and move. It didn't help that his baby was wiggling and kicking around. He looked outside to see his favorite willow tree. Its leaves were drooping, some branches were up. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Edward exclaimed.

Emmett walked in with a tray. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey calamity Edward!" he said. "Here is your sandwich with extra pickles." He set down the tray on Edward's lap as he sat up.

"Pickles, hot fudge sauce and pickles, are you seriously going to eat that?" He asked.

"That was the plan" Edward said. Emmett sighed a long sigh. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I don't want to brother you with it"

"Well brother's bother now tell me" Edward pleaded.

"Well….. I was sort of…messing around with Rosalie-"

"Messing around?" Edward interjected.

"Yeah having sex"

"Oh" Edward replied. He couldn't believe this is what was bothering Emmett.

"See this is why I don't want to bother you with it!" Emmett exclaimed "its weird talking to a pregnant guy about having sex anyway!"

"Well Emmett" Edward replied. "How do you think I got pregnant?"

"Ew!" Emmett exclaimed. "But anyway, we were you know and I was about to you know and I sort of smashed the bed."

"Oh my Gosh!" Edward exclaimed.

"I don't know how to deal with it" Emmett explained. "Since I don't know why"

"Well maybe talk to Carlisle."

"That's a good idea!" Emmett said as he walked out. Alice walked in with a perfectly wrapped gift.

"Hey" she said. "I got this for you" Alice handed him the pink box.

He unwrapped it like Christmas morning. He revealed a pair of fuzzy pink slippers.

"Thank you" Edward said unsure of him. "I love them"

"Look I know they are not your style" she said. "But I figured they can be for my niece. So put them on so that she will be all warm and toasty"

"Thank you" Edward said happily. "I'm sure she will love them when she can fit into them"

Alice grabbed them and put them on Edward's feet.

"Hehe they look so fabulous on you" she started to walk out. "Hi Bela"

"Hi Alice" Bela replied as he walked in. he saw Edward's oink slippers.

"What's up with the slippers?" he asked.

"Alice got them for the baby"

* * *

**please review and tell me ant ideas for the story and the middle names for the baby**


	13. Authors note

**Hello everyone!**

**So in this story I am at a standstill, I love my characters and how awesome and wonderful my readers are, but I have just gone blank. Since you guys are so awesome if you could review and tell me some ideas for the story, I would love that. I am a 99.9 percent positive the ideas will go in the story. I can't wait to read your ideas. By the way did anyone see the new movie? It was epic! Also want to see Carlisle be funny? Check out my new story Together Forever, where Edward discovers a video of Carlisle doing something hilarious. **

**Love you all,**

** -Anderson-Cullen**


	14. Oh my Bladder

**I don't own twilight…..me wishes.**

* * *

_35 weeks_

"She is getting so big" Bela said as he searched his husband's swollen stomach. Edward smiled. Bela kissed Edward's cheek.

The couple was lying on their giant bed. Edward was in Bela's arms, his swollen stomach pressing gently on his lover's stomach. Bela kissed Edward's hair.

"And trust me I am feeling it too" Edward sighed. "She's pressing on my bladder and she likes to kick."

Bela smiled. "I bet she is anxious to get out."

Edward closed his eyes.

"I want her out. I want to meet her"

Bela kissed Edward's lips.

"Soon enough"

Soon Edward fell sound asleep. Bela slowly crept downstairs to the living room. Bela saw Carlisle's blonde hair behind the couch.

"Hey Carlisle" Bela asked softly. "How close are you to getting Jonathan's history file?"

Carlisle lifted his head.

"Why are you asking?" Carlisle asked.

"Who is that honey?" Esme asked. She looked up.

"Were you two?" Bela asked.

"Yes we were making out" Carlisle said. "Now I will work on it tomorrow."

"Sure" Bela said as he ran back up to the room.

* * *

Carlisle was close to finding out why Jonathan did what he did. Carlisle had to find Jonathan's history file in the Volturi files. The Volturi had a secret headquarters in Seattle. Carlisle traveled up there. Luckily the secretary was human and didn't know about vampires.

Carlisle walked in tall with his head held high and his briefcase in his hand. He walked up to the receptionist. Behind her was a room with the files.

"Excuse me" he said. "Is this the place where you keep history files?"

"Yes sir but you need to fill out the form first before you check a file out" she said.

Carlisle didn't have that time. If he wanted to get what he wanted, he had to act like a drama king. He scrunched up his legs.

"Oh my bladder!" he exclaimed. "You got a bathroom?"

"Follow me" she said. She quickly got up and walked around the corner.

Carlisle walked past the desk and into the file room.

* * *

**I know this chapter was very short but I am running out of ideas**

**Please please review**


	15. Vision

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

_41 weeks_

_3 o'clock in the morning_

Bela sat in the living room with nothing to do. He hadn't really gotten used to not sleeping but he got bored. Emmett was on his phone looking up funny videos while Rosalie was on her phone looking for new baby things and about how she thought a home birth was the best for her niece. Jasper was reading a book on the Civil War while Alice tried to look normal. Carlisle had walked in suddenly with Esme

"Family meeting now!" he said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve" he said casually. "And I just got off the phone with Carmen. She wants to bring the family down and celebrate with us"

"That's awesome!" Emmett said.

"Whoa!" Rosalie said as she stood up. She placed her hands on her hips. "Has anyone forgotten that we have a forty-one week pregnant male upstairs?!"

She tapped her foot.

"I had totally forgotten" Bela said sarcastically. How could Bela forget? Edward would cry on a whim. He was so emotional.

"Maybe we can hide it?" Jasper suggested.

Alice smiled cleverly.

"Oh okay" Emmett said. "If you haven't noticed, he is huge. He looks like he is about to bust-"

"Hey!" Bela said. Emmett turned around.

"Alright everyone!" Esme exclaimed softly. "We just need them to be aware that Edward is pregnant that's all."

Alice was still smiling cleverly but it was a smile like she knew a secret and she was the only one who knew it but Carlisle caught on.

"Okay missy" he said to her. "What do you know that we don't know?"

Alice bit her lip. She sighed.

"Alright but you won't like it!" she exclaimed. She sighed before continuing. "I had a vision last night and Edward is supposed to go into labor tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Rose" Esme said. "Bela has every right to know first. He is the father and we also need to tell Edward."

"We can't do that" Bela said. "He will freak out"

"So what do we do?" Alice asked.

"We will be on lookout" Bela said. "Edward won't be left alone"

"Right and we will tell Carmen about the plan and no one is to tell Edward yet." Carlisle said. "So tomorrow we will act like normal"

* * *

**I know it was short but I was wondering if anyone knew anything about the Denali coven like personality wise since I don't really know. If you readers would be so kind as to review with some facts or other things that would be wonderful**


	16. Snow

**I don't own twilight. I am sorry for the long wait, I lost my ideas.**

* * *

Carlisle looked out the window on Christmas Eve. The ground was covered in a white blanket of snow. He smiled. He always loved the snow ever since Edward came into their lives. He got up from his desk and went to the window. He smiled. He remember when Edward was little, he loved playing in the snow. Edward was meant to be born in December but he was born in June.

"Reminds you of Edward huh?" he heard his wife say. He turned around and saw her. He smiled. She walked up to him and kissed his lips.

"Of course. I can't believe how much he has grown" Carlisle replied.

"I still remember when you came home with him…"

_Carlisle walked through the halls of the hospital. He was in the maternity ward. He loved to hear the sound of babies crying. It reminded him of the miracle of life. He heard a scream come from one of the babies. He saw a nurse tending to the baby. Carlisle walked up to her. _

"_Is he okay?" Carlisle asked._

_The nurse looked up at him sadly. _

"_His mother died giving birth to him. She pleaded us to save her son ever since she passed he has been screaming." The nurse explained. _

_Carlisle held his hands out. "May I?" _

_The nurse nodded and handed the infant to him. He cuddled the infant in his arms. The baby stopped crying and slowly became calm.  
_"_How did you do that?" the nurse asked._

"_I don't know" Carlisle said. He was shocked that the baby took a fondness to him. "What's going to happen to him?"_

"_If no one claims him, he will be put in the system." The nurse said. "His mother only asked one thing: that he is named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"_

_Carlisle looked down at Edward. Edward was snuggled into the crook of his arm. He was asleep soundly. Carlisle felt like he couldn't let the system take Edward. He felt drawn to him. Holding made him feel like he had held him a thousand times before, it just felt right. _

"_How about you go and I will watch him?" Carlisle suggested. _

_The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Carlisle didn't want to do what he was going to but he had to. He looked outside the door. The hall was clear. He hid the Edward in his coat. Like lightening he ran outside and all the way to his home. He walked into the house. He saw Esme in the living room. _

"_Where are they?" he asked. He felt Edward squirm in his coat and start to whimper. _

"_They all went to the movies" Esme said casually. She heard the whimpers. "Honey, why is your coat whimpering?"_

_Carlisle sat on the couch. He revealed Edward to Esme. Edward stared at her with his green eyes. _

"_Oh Carlisle!" she exclaimed. She took Edward in her arms. _

"_His mother died giving birth to him. He has no one. His name in Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I don't want him to go into the system" Carlisle exclaimed. He looked at Esme with pleading eyes. Esme knew what to do._

"_Alright" Esme said. "Let's keep him." _

"And now look at him, having a baby" Carlisle commented.

"He's ready." She said. "I see it in his eyes. We raised him right"

* * *

"Bela look!" Edward said. He went to the window as the two set up a crib in their room. "It's snowing"

Edward stared dreamily out the window. He started to rub his stomach. Bela walked up next to him. He didn't want Edward to go into labor just yet.

"Can we go outside please?" Edward pleaded. "Some fresh air might do me good please"

Bela hesitated. "I don't know. What if you go into labor?"

"Then she'll finally come out" Edward sighed. He was tired of being pregnant. He wanted to meet his baby. He walked up to Bela. Bela put a hand at the top of Edward's swollen stomach. The doorbell rang downstairs. "That must be Carmen and Eleazar."

Bela picked up Edward and carried him downstairs. Edward saw Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and Garrett at the door.

"Carmen told us you were pregnant but I didn't know how pregnant" Garrett said astonished.

"Garrett" Kate said.

Garrett turned to her. She touched him and let her electrical touch make him fall.

"Oh you know I like it like that"

Edward winced in pain. Carlisle rushed to Edward. He felt Edward's stomach. He could feel Edward's stomach tightening up. Esme walked up to her husband.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is it. He's having a contraction"

"The baby is coming. The baby is coming" Garrett said.

* * *

**Please review. I hope you all liked it**


End file.
